Ðîæäåñòâî Èëè ÷óòü ðàíüøå
by YanaGoya
Summary: Ïðîäîëæåíèå Íå Êàæäîãî Äíÿ... Ðîæäåñòâî, îäíàêî...


×åðò âîçüìè!!! – Ñâÿçêà îìåëû, ñâàëèâøàÿñÿ ñ ïîòîëêà ïðÿìî íà ãîëîâó íè â ÷åì íå âèíîâàòîìó è âîîáùå åùå íå ïðîñíóâøåìóñÿ Àíãåëó, çàñòàâèëà åãî ñîâåðøèòü ïðûæîê âïåðåä – óâû, ñïðîñîíüÿ ñëîæíî ðàññ÷èòûâàòü äëèíó è íåîáõîäèìûå óñèëèÿ, òàê ÷òî â ñòåíêó… Ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ñçàäè õîõîò óáåäèë Àíãåëà, ÷òî à)êîøìàð ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ, á)çàâòðà Ðîæäåñòâî è ñ)ýòî óæàñíî, ïîòîìó êàê ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî Êñàíäåð Õàððèñ è Óèëüÿì Ñïàéê Êðîâàâûé ïðèåõàëè â ãîñòè, è âñå ýòî íå ïðîñòî ñòðàøíûé ñîí. 

Ãëóáîêî âäîõíóâ, Àíãåë ïîäàâèë â ñåáå âñå ðàçîì âñïûõíóâøèå íå îõîòíè÷üè èíñòèíêòû è íåñêîëüêî îõîòíè÷üèõ– äîãíàòü, ïîéìàòü, óáèòü(ðàñïûëèòü), è íàïðàâèëñÿ äàëüøå â âàííóþ.  

Äîðîãà äî âàííîé ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð ñòàëà íåâåðîÿòíî äëèííîé. «Íåêîòîðûå ïîðû» ñëó÷èëèñü øåñòü äíåé òîìó íàçàä, ÷åðåç òðèíàäöàòü ÷àñîâ äâàäöàòü äåâÿòü ìèíóò ïîñëå ïðèåçäà ïåðîêñèäíîãî âàìïèðà è åãî óáåéòå-ìåíÿ-èëè-õîòÿ-áû-äàéòå-ïàðó-ÿùèêîâ-âîäêè áîéôðåíäà. Êñàíäåð, íå ïîíÿòíî ñ êàêîãî ïåðåïóãó, ðåøèë çàíÿòüñÿ ìàãèåé(Óèëëîó çâîíèëà Óýñëè çà äåíü ïåðåä èõ ïðèåçäîì, ïðåäóïðåæäàëà. Ïîñîâåòîâàëà çàáàððèêàäèðîâàòü âñå âõîäû â îòåëü, à ñàìèì ñìàòûâàòüñÿ íà Àëÿñêó). È ÷òî-(òî) ýòî ïàðíþ â âàííîé Àíãåëà íå ïîíðàâèëîñü… Âûïûòàòü èñòèííóþ ïðè÷èíó ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ «íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ»(êàê ëàñêîâî îïèñàë ïðîèñøåäøåå Ñïàéê, íàõîäÿñü âñåãî â ìåòðå îò Óýñëè è äåðæà â ðóêàõ áîëüøîé, áîëüøîé íîæ, òàê ÷òî Àíãåë ñïîðèòü íå ñòàë. È áèòü òîæå. Õîòÿ õîòåëîñü…) íèêîìó íå óäàëîñü. Âñå ïîïûòêè çàâåñòè ðàçãîâîð íà ýòó òåìó îêàí÷èâàëèñü îäíèì – Ñïàéê íàñûùàëñÿ çàùèòíî-âîèíñòâåííûì äóõîì è òîëêàë ðå÷ü íà òåìó íåïðèêîñíîâåííîñòè ëè÷íîé æèçíè. Ïîýòîìó âñå, âêëþ÷àÿ Êîðäåëèþ, êîòîðîé ýòî äàâàëîñü ÿâíî íåëåãêî, èçáåãàëè óïîìèíàíèÿ îá èíöèäåíòå. Â îáùåì, ñòàðàÿ âàííàÿ êîìíàòà íàïîìèíàëà äîì ïðèâèäåíèé (õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ óæå è íå òàê, êàê â òî ïåðâîå ïàìÿòíîå óòðî, êîãäà Àíãåë ïîøåë â äóø. Îí âûëåòåë îòòóäà ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó, ãðîìêî ìàòåðÿñü íà ãàýëüñêîì è äåðæàñü çà ïÿòóþ òî÷êó.__

Ïîäñêî÷èâøåìó ñ ïîñòåëè â òèõîì óæàñå Óýñëè ïîòðåáîâàëîñü ïÿòü ìèíóò, ÷òîáû ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ïðîèñõîäÿùåì, è ïîñëåäóþùèå ïîë÷àñà îí, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü íå ñìåÿòüñÿ, îòêîâûðèâàë îò çàäà îðóùåãî Àíãåëà ñòàþ äþéìîâûõ àëëèãàòîðîâ… Òàê ÷òî óòðåííèå óìûâàíèÿ è âå÷åðíèå äóøè ïåðåíåñëèñü â äóøåâóþ ðàçìåðîì ìåòð íà ìåòð, íàõîäÿùóþñÿ â êèëîìåòðå ïî ïåðåñå÷åííîé ìåñòíîñòè îò ñïàëüíè Àíãåëà. 

-Àíãåë! – Ãîëîñ Óýñà çàñòàâèë åãî îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Àíãëè÷àíèí, îäåòûé â ìàéêó è áåæåâûå ôëàíåëåâûå øòàíû, âçëîõìà÷åííûé ïîñëå ñíà, äîãíàë âàìïèðà. 

-Ïðèâåò.. – Àíãåë ïîöåëîâàë Óýñà â ùåêó. – ß íå õîòåë òåáÿ áóäèòü

Óýñëè óëûáíóëñÿ è íåîïðåäåëåííî ïîìàõàë â âîçäóõå ðóêîé.

-Òâîå «÷åðò âîçüìè» è ñìåõ íàøèõ ãîñòåé – âåñüìà ñèëüíûå ïðîáóæäàþùèå ñðåäñòâà, ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü. Êðîìå òîãî – ÿ íå õî÷ó æàëîâàòüñÿ, íî… íåò, ÿ õî÷ó ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ – íå ìîã áû òû äîâåñòè äî ñâåäåíèÿ Ñïàéêà, ÷òî äâåðü â íàøó ñïàëüíþ äîëæíà îñòàâàòüñÿ çàêðûòîé è ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû åå ïîêèíóë, è ÷òî ÿ, ïðè âñåì óâàæåíèè, íå æåëàþ íà÷èíàòü ñâîåé äåíü ñ âîïðîñà «Íó ÷òî, õîðîøî Poof òåáÿ óäåëàë?» è èíôîðìàöèè î òîì, êàê îíè â÷åðà ñ Êñàíäåðîì ñëóøàëè íàøè «âîïëè, ñòîíû è õðþêàíüÿ».

Àíãåë ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî êèâíóë.

-È ÷òî?

-×òî è ÷òî?

-Õîðîøî? 

Óýñëè çàêàòèë ãëàçà, òîëêàÿ äâåðü â äóøåâóþ. «Äóøèëêó», ïî îïðåäåëåíèþ Êñàíäåðà, ïîòîìó êàê â íåé îêàçàëîñü íåâåðîÿòíî ñëîæíî âûäåëûâàòü «àêðîáàòè÷åñêèå óïðàæíåíèÿ» âäâîåì ñî Ñïàéêîì. Àíãåë, êîíå÷íî, áûë îçàäà÷åí òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî êòî-òî çàõî÷åò çàíèìàòüñÿ àêðîáàòèêîé âî âðåìÿ ïðèåìà äóøà, íî Óýñëè êðàéíå íåäâóñìûñëåííî ïÿëèëñÿ íà íåãî â òå÷åíèå ïàðû ìèíóò, è Àíãåë áîëüøå âîïðîñîâ íå çàäàâàë. Äóìàþ, íóæíî îòìåòèòü, ÷òî ïåðåä äàííûì ñîáûòèåì Óýñëè è Àíãåë íå âûõîäèëè èç ñïàëüíè ïðàêòè÷åñêè äâîå ñóòîê, è òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Óýñëè áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè ìûñëèòü ïîñëå ýòîãî… íó, áûâàþò â ìèðå ÷óäåñà…

-Ïðèøëè. ß íåäîëãî.

Àíãåë âñêèíóë áðîâè, çàõîäÿ ñëåäîì çà Óýñîì. 

-Ýòî êòî òåáå òàêîå ñêàçàë? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ñïàéê, óñåâøèñü ðÿäûøêîì ñ Áàôôè è Èòàíîì Ðåéíîì íà äèâàíå, àêêóðàòíûì êðóæêîì ðàñêëàäûâàë ïî òàðåëêå ìàëåíüêèõ, øîêîëàäíûõ, ïîêðûòûõ çåëåíîé ãëàçóðüþ êðîêîäèëîâ. Àëëèãàòîðîâ, åñëè óæ áûòü ñîâñåì ÷åñòíîé. Áàôôè ñèíèì ìàðêåðîì ïîäïèñûâàëà îòêðûòêó Õàðìîíè, à Èòàí… íó, îí ïðîñòî ñèäåë çà êîìïàíèþ è ïðîÿâëÿë ëåãêèé èíòåðåñ. Êñàíäåð, àáñîëþòíî ìîë÷à, â òðåòèé ðàç ïðîíåññÿ ïî õîëëó. Äâà ñèëüíî âûðîñøèõ çà ïðîøåäøèé ìåñÿö ùåíêà êðàéíå ðàäîñòíî ïðîñêàêàëè çà íèì ñëåäîì. 

-Êñàíäåð, ïîëîæè êîëáàñó íà ìåñòî è ïåðåñòàíü áåãàòü áåç äåëà! Èäè çàéìèñü ôðóêòàìè! – Êîðäåëèÿ æåñòîêî ïðåðâàëà âñå âåñåëüå, îòïðàâèâ Êñàíäåðà íà êóõíþ, à ñåíáåðíàðîâ – â ñïåöèàëüíî îòâåäåííóþ èì ãðîìàäíóþ êîìíàòó. Ñïàéê çëîðàäíî óñìåõíóëñÿ ïå÷àëüíîìó Õàððèñó (ïîë÷àñà íàçàä Êîðäåëèÿ âîðâàëàñü â èõ êîìíàòó âî âðåìÿ ïèêàíòíîãî ìîìåíòà, èñïóãàëàñü, âûáåæàëà, ïîòîì âîðâàëàñü ñíîâà, íà ñåé ðàç çàêðûâ ãëàçà ðóêîé, íà îäíîì äûõàíèè âûïàëèëà, ÷òî åé ãëóáîêî ïëåâàòü íà òî, ÷òî îíè òóò äåëàþò; âñå ðàáîòàþò, è îíè òîæå áóäóò ðàáîòàòü, äàæå åñëè åé äëÿ ýòîãî ïðèäåòñÿ ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî çàñòåãíóòü Ñïàéêó øèðèíêó, ÷åãî îíà âàìïèðó êðàéíå íå ñîâåòóåò, ïîòîìó êàê ñëó÷àéíî è ïðèùåìèòü òîð÷àùèå ïðåäìåòû ìîæåò, è áåñöåðåìîííî âûâîëîêëà íà, òàê ñêàçàòü, ñâåò áîæèé, íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîãî, ëèõîðàäî÷íî çàñòåãèâàþùåãî øòàíû è ïëàíèðóþùåãî ñòðàøíóþ ìåñòü âàìïèðà, îñòàâèâ èñòåðè÷íî ðæóùåãî Êñàíäåðà â òåìíîòå…). Êñàíäåð â îòâåò ïîêàçàë Ñïàéêó ÿçûê, çàòåì ïîäóìàë è ÷óâñòâåííî îáëèçàë íèæíþþ ãóáó. Ñïàéê íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ïÿëèëñÿ íà ñâîåãî áîéôðåíäà, çàòåì âûçûâàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ, ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà äèâàíå è, ïëþíóâ íà ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå Êîðäåëèè(«Óâèæó õîòü îäíî ïèðîæåííîå, îòïðàâëÿþùååñÿ òåáå â æåëóäîê – ïîäâåøó çà óøè â êà÷åñòâå ãèðëÿíäû!!!»), ïðèíÿëñÿ ñ êàê ìîæíî áîëåå ñëàäîñòðàñòíûì âèäîì ïîñàñûâàòü õâîñò êðîêîäèëà. Êñàíäåð ïîíàáëþäàë, ñãëîòíóë è îãëÿíóëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîäõîäÿùåãî â êà÷åñòâå îòâåòà. Íå íàéäÿ íè÷åãî(â óãëó, ïðàâäà, ñòîÿëà áåéñáîëüíàÿ áèòà – Áàôôè ïðèòàùèëà åå, ñêàçàëà, ÷òî áèòà ýòà ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ, îíà åé Àïîêàëèïñèñ îñòàíîâèëà, íàäàâàâ ñòðàøíîìó äåìîíó ïî ìîðäå – íî Êñàíäåð ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò óæå ñîâñåì… õì… õâàñòîâñòâî… èëè íåñáûòî÷íûå ìå÷òû…), óøåë íà êóõíþ è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé âåðíóëñÿ ñ áàíàíîì è ìèñêîé ñëèâîê. Èíòåëëèãåíòíî îáìàêèâàÿ áàíàí(î÷èùåííûé, ðàçóìååòñÿ) â ñëèâêè, îí ìåäëåííî, ñ ÷óâñòâîì ñëèçûâàë èõ, ñíîâà îáìàêèâàë è ñíîâà ñëèçûâàë… Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ñïàéê íà÷àë ïðèêðûâàòüñÿ ïîäíîñîì, Èòàí çàøåëñÿ äèêèì êàøëåì, à Áàôôè, ïîíàáëþäàâ çà Êñàíäåðîì, ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïðèíÿëàñü çà îòêðûòêó äëÿ Ëîðíà. Â ñëåäóþùóþ ìèíóòó â êîìíàòó âëåòåëà ñâåðêàþùàÿ ãëàçàìè Êîðäåëèÿ è çàîðàëà «Õâàòèò òóò óñòðàèâàòü õóäîæåñòâåííûå îáëèçûâàíèÿ áàíàíîâ, ìàðø íà êóõíþ, ôðóêòû æäóò, è ÷òîáû íè÷åãî áîëüøå íå îáëèçûâàë!». Ñïàéê òåì âðåìåíåì ñóíóë íåäîåäåííîãî êðîêîäèëà Èòàíó â ðóêè, êîòîðûé òóò æå èñïóãàëñÿ(îí ñëûøàë ïðî óøè è ãèðëÿíäû) è òåëåïîðòèðîâàë ïèðîæåííîå êóäà ïîäàëüøå. Óëûáíóâøèñü â îòâåò íà ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä Êîðäåëèè øèðîêèìè íåâèííûìè óëûáêàìè, ìóæ÷èíû îáëåã÷åííî âûäîõíóëè, êîãäà îíà óíåñëàñü ïî îäíîìó èç áåñ÷èñëåííûõ äåë.

Äîðàçëîæèâ êðîêîäèëîâ, Ñïàéê îòäàë òàðåëêó îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóâøåìó Èòàíó è óøåë íà êóõíþ. 

Âñêîðå â õîëë ñïóñòèëèñü ñïîðÿùèå Óýñëè, Äæàéëñ è Äýâèä Íýááèò. Óýñëè è Äæàéëñ ïûòàëèñü óáåäèòü ïîñëåäíåãî, ÷òî «Âîëüôðàì è Õàðò» àáñîëþòíî íå íóæíû Àíãåëó íè â êà÷åñòâå ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî ïîäàðêà, íè â êàêîì-ëèáî äðóãîì êà÷åñòâå, îäíàêî Äýâèä ñïîêîéíî îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî êîìïàíèÿ *óæå* êóïëåíà è *óæå* ïîäàðåíà, òàê êàê âñå äîêóìåíòû è ïàêåò àêöèé îôîðìëåíû íà ÷åòûðå ïåðñîíû – Àíãåëà, Óýñëè, Ñïàéêà è Êñàíäåðà. Äæàéëñ ñèëüíî óäèâèëñÿ èìåíè Ñïàéêà â äàííîì ñïèñêå, âûðàçèâ ñâîå óäèâëåíèå ôðàçîé «À åìó-òî îíè íà ôèã?». À âñå ïîòîìó, ÷òî Èòàí ðàçîçëèëñÿ, îáíàðóæèâ ïîñëå ñâàäüáû â ñòåëüêó ïüÿíîãî Äæàéëñà â îáúÿòèÿõ ìîõíàòîãî ãîðèëëîîáðàçíîãî (è òîæå ÿâíî ïüÿíîãî, ïîòîìó êàê ê Äæàéëñó îí îáðàùàëñÿ íå èíà÷å êàê «ëþáèìàÿ») äåìîíà èç îðêåñòðà. Õîòÿ Äæàéëñ, îòîñïàâøèñü, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñâîåãî âîçëþáëåííîãî, ÷òî íè ñ êàêèì ìîõíàòûì äåìîíîì îí íå ôëèðòîâàë è âåñü âå÷åð ïîñëå ñâàäüáû îí ïðîâåë â îáúÿòèÿõ ñàìîãî Èòàíà, ïîñëåäíèé îñòàëñÿ íåóìîëèì è íàëîæèë íà Íàáëþäàòåëÿ ïðîêëÿòèå, áëàãîäàðÿ êîòîðîìó îí ïîëòîðà ìåñÿöà áóêâàëüíî íàõîäèëñÿ â ïîäðîñòêîâîì âîçðàñòå. Òàê ÷òî îñòàòî÷íûå ÿâëåíèÿ èíîãäà ïðîÿâëÿëèñü â áåçóïðå÷íîé ðå÷è àíãëè÷àíèíà. Ñêóáèñû ñíà÷àëà ïóãàëèñü, à ïîòîì ïðèâûêëè, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî òàê ïîíèìàòü Äæàéëñà ãîðàçäî ïðîùå, è äàæå ïîïðîñèëè Èòàíà íàëîæèòü íà íåãî åùå îäíî çàêëèíàíèå, êîãäà ýôôåêò ïðîéäåò….

Äýâèä îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî ðàç Ñïàéê – Ñhilde Àíãåëà, òî îí äîëæåí áûòü îáëàäàòåëåì ÷àñòè àêöèé, äà è ïîòîì, Êñàíäåð âñå ðàâíî óæå ðåøèë, ÷òî ñàì çàéìåòñÿ óïðàâëåíèåì êîìïàíèè, òàê ÷òî àêöèè áîëåå-ìåíåå â áåçîïàñíîñòè – îí îïðåäåëåííî íå ïîçâîëèò Ñïàéêó ïðîäàòü èõ, ÷òîáû êóïèòü êîíòåéíåð àíãëèéñêîãî ïèâà èëè åùå îäíó ïàðòèþ âèäåîêàññåò. 

Èõ ðàçãîâîð áûë ïðåðâàí äîíåñøèìèñÿ ñ êóõíè âîïëÿìè è ïðî÷èìè ïîäîçðèòåëüíûìè çâóêàìè. Äæàéëñ óñåëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Èòàíîì, ëàñêîâî ñìîòðÿ íà ñâîåãî âñå åùå îñêîðáëåííîãî äî ãëóáèíû äóøè ëþáîâíèêà, Äýâèä óøåë çâîíèòü Äæîíàòàíó, à Óýñëè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ðèñêóåò æèçíüþ, îòïðàâèëñÿ ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. Êàðòèíà, ïðåäñòàâøàÿ ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè, áûëà, î÷åíü-î÷åíü ìÿãêî âûðàæàÿñü… ïðàçäíè÷íîé. Íàñêîëüêî ïðàçäíè÷íûì ìîæåò áûòü ìîðîæåííîå. Ìîðîæåííîå íà ñòîëå, ìîðîæåííîå íà ñòåíêàõ, ìîðîæåííîå íà ïîòîëêå, ìîðîæåííîå íà Êñàíäåðå è íà Ñïàéêå…

-Íå ïîïàë, êîñîé òðóï. – Êñàíäåð, íå çàìå÷àÿ Óýñëè, ïîêàçàë Ñïàéêó ÿçûê è âïðèïðûæêó äâèíóëñÿ ê ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíå.

-ß ïðîñòî èñêàë íà òåáå ìåñòî, êîòîðîå åùå íå íóæäàåòñÿ â îáëèçûâàíèè, luv. – Ñïàéê, íå ñòåñíÿÿñü, íàáðàë ïîëíóþ ëàäîíü ìîðîæåííîãî èç ãðîìàäíîé áàíêè, ïðèöåëèëñÿ è ñ êðèêîì «Óìðè, ïîêà äàþò!» çàïóñòèë «ñíåæîê» â Êñàíäåðà. Êñàíäåð íàãíóëñÿ, ìîðîæåííîå ïðîëåòåëî ìèìî è çàêîíîìåðíî âñòðåòèëîñü ñ îñòîëáåíåâøèì Óýñëè. 

-Óïñ. – Ñïàéê íèñêîëüêî íå çâó÷àë âèíîâàòûì.

-Âîò *òåïåðü* Àíãåë çàñòàâèò íàñ ïëàòèòü. 

-Äóìàåøü?

-Äóìàþ? Òû òîëüêî ÷òî çàïóëèë êóñêîì ìîðîæåííîãî åãî ìóæó â ãëàç, òàê ÷òî äà, ÿ òàê äóìàþ! 

-Ëàäíî, ïîéäåì íà êîìïðîìèññ. Óýñ, õî÷åøü êèíóòü â ìåíÿ ìîðîæåííûì? 

Óýñëè ê òîìó âðåìåíè óæå çàêîí÷èë ñëèçûâàòü ìîðîæåííîå ñ î÷êîâ è ñ èíòåðåñîì ñëóøàë ðàçãîâîð. Îáäóìàâ ïðåäëîæåíèå Ñïàéêà, îí êèâíóë. 

-Õî÷ó. Íî ïðè îäíîì óñëîâèè – òû çàêðîåøü ãëàçà è áóäåøü ñòîÿòü íå äâèãàÿñü. 

Ñïàéê ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèùóðèëñÿ íà àíãëè÷àíèíà, çàòåì ãëÿíóë íà Êñàíäåðà, ïîæàâøåãî ïëå÷àìè. 

-Äà, è Êñàíäåð äîëæåí ìîë÷àòü. – Äîáàâèë Óýñëè. Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñïàéêà ïðèíÿëî âèä «ÿ-çíàþ-÷òî-òû-äåëàë-ïðîøëîé-íî÷üþ-ïîòîìó-÷òî-ìû-ñ-Êñàíîì-ñëóøàëè-è-óïñ…-ÿ-ïðî-òî-÷òî-ÿ-òåáå-íå-äîâåðÿþ». Óýñ î÷àðîâàòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ.

-ß äóìàþ, îáùèé óùåðá, ïðè÷èíåííûé âàìè íàøåé êóõíå, áóäåò îöåíåí íå áîëüøå ÷åì â…

-Ëàäíî, ëàäíî… Äîãîâîðèëèñü. – Ïðåðâàë åãî Ñïàéê, íåóþòíî ïåðåìèíàÿñü íà ìåñòå. 

-Êñàíäåð, ïîêëÿíèñü òâîåé ëþáèìîé ÷àñòüþ Ñïàéêà, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ìîë÷àòü. Òîëüêî ìîë÷à êëÿíèñü, ðàäè Áîãà. ß íå õî÷ó çíàòü… íè÷åãî… 

-Êàêîé èìåííî? Ó ìåíÿ èõ äâå… - Íà÷àë âîîäóøåâëåííî Êñàíäåð, íî, âèäÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñïàéêà, ïîïðàâèëñÿ, - Òðè?.. – Áðîâè âàìïèðà îñêîðáëåíî âçëåòåëè ââåðõ, - Ýýý…×åòûðå? ×òî? Ñêîëüêî òåáå íàäî? 

-Ïîêëÿíèñü ÖÅËÛÌ Ñïàéêîì è… Ãîñïîäè, î ÷åì ÿ? – Óýñëè ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó, äóìàÿ, ÷òî åìó íå ñòîèò òàê ÷àñòî íàõîäèòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ âûøåóïîìÿíóòûì âàìïèðîì èëè Êñàíäåðîì, ïîòîìó êàê îí íà÷èíàåò ãîâîðèòü î÷åíü ñòðàííûå âåùè. 

Êñàíäåð íà÷àë êëÿñòüñÿ, âñå-òàêè óäàðèâøèñü â äåòàëüíîå îïèñàíèå *ñàìûõ* ëþáèìûõ ÷àñòåé Ñïàéêà, íî Óýñëè, ìûñëåííî ãîâîðÿ ñåáå, ÷òî åñëè îí óáüåò ïàðíÿ, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ îáðàùåííûì Êñàíäåðîì, è ýòî áóäåò óæàñíî, óæàñíî, ÓÆÀÑÍÎ, òåðïåëèâî îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî öåëûé Ñïàéê – ýòî Ñïàéê â îäíîì êóñêå, òî åñòü ïðîñòî «Ñïàéê», à íå òî, ÷òî *åñòü* ó Ñïàéêà. Êñàíäåð íåìíîãî îáèäåëñÿ è òèõîíüêî îáîçâàë Óýñëè ponce'îì. Óýñëè ïðèòâîðèëñÿ, ÷òî íå óñëûøàë. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñ êëÿòâàìè áûëî ïîêîí÷åíî, è Ñïàéê, ñêîð÷èâ ôèçèîíîìèþ «life's bitch», çàêðûë ãëàçà. Óýñëè äîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, ìåíòàëüíî íà÷àâ îêóòûâàòü âñå óæå íà÷èíàâøåå ïîäòàèâàòü ìîðîæåííîå ñâÿçûâàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì. Â îáùåì-òî, îí åùå íèêîãäà íå ïðîáîâàë ýòî çàêëèíàíèå íà ïîëóæèäêèõ âåùåñòâàõ, íî ðàç óæ âûïàë øàíñ, äà åùå è âêëþ÷àþùèé â ñåáÿ âîçìîæíîñòü îòîìñòèòü Ñïàéêó...Ó Óýñëè áûëè ëè÷íûå ñ÷åòû. Áåñ÷èñëåííûå ëè÷íûå ñ÷åòû. Íà÷àòü ìîæíî ñ òîãî, ÷òî Ñïàéê âçÿë ïîñìîòðåòü «Êîðîëÿ Ëüâà» è, êîãäà îí âåðíóë êàññåòó ÷åðåç ïîëòîðà ìåñÿöà, ïîä ñòðàõîì ðàñïûëåíèÿ, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âàìïèð âêëåèë â äèñíååâñêèé ìóëüòèê êàäðû ïîä îáùèì íàçâàíèåì «Èç ÷àñòíîé, ëè÷íîé, àáñîëþòíî ÍÅ äîñòóïíîé îáùåñòâåííîñòè æèçíè Êñàíäåðà è Ñïàéêà». Ýòî ñàìî ïî ñåáå áûëî íåñêîëüêî… ïðîáóæäàþùèì æåëàíèå ðàñïûëèòü êîå-êîãî, íî ïðîòèâíîå ñîñòîÿëî â òîì, ÷òî Àíãåë íàñòîÿë, ÷òîáû îíè äîñìîòðåëè âåñü ìóëüòôèëüì, ÷åðåç êàæäûå äâå ñåêóíäû âîñêëèöàÿ, ÷òî ýòî «îí Ñïàéêà ýòîìó íàó÷èë» èëè «ãäå ýòî îí ýòîìó íàó÷èëñÿ?» èëè «íåò, òû âèäåë?» èëè «âàó, íàäî ïîïðîáîâàòü» èëè... èëè... Óýñëè áûë çîë… Î÷åíü… Äî ñèõ ïîð…

Â àíãëè÷àíèíå ïðîñíóëñÿ äóõ ýêñïåðèìåíòàòîðà. Ñîáðàâ ìîðîæåííîå, îí, ïîä òðåâîæíûì âçãëÿäîì Êñàíäåðà, ðàçîì ïåðåíåñ åãî íà Ñïàéêà. 

-BLOODY HELL!!! – Âîïëü âàìïèðà ðàçíåññÿ ïî Ãèïåðèîíó, êîãäà îãðîìíûé êîì ìîðîæåííîãî îáðóøèëñÿ åìó íà ãîëîâó. Êñàíäåð ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä âàëÿëñÿ íà ïîëó, ñìåÿñü, êàê íåíîðìàëüíûé, à Óýñëè èíòåëëèãåíòíî õèõèêàë, ïûòàÿñü èçãíàòü èç ãîëîâû îáðàç Ñïàéêà-ñíåãîâèêà, ñòîÿùåãî ðÿäîì ñ åëêîé, ñ ìîðêîâêîé â çóáàõ (äëÿ ïóùåãî ýôôåêòà), è âñåõ èõ âîêðóã, ñòàðàòåëüíî ñëèçûâàþùèõ ñ íåãî ìîðîæåííîå. Ïîòîì îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Êñàíäåð, íàâåðíîå, áóäåò âîçðàæàòü, à ïîòîì ÷òî-òî ïåðãèäðîëüíîå, áûñòðîå, õîëîäíîå, ñ äèêèì áëåñêîì â ãîëóáûõ ãëàçàõ ïîäñêî÷èëî ê íåìó, ïîäíÿëî åãî â âîçäóõ è îïóñòèëî ïðÿìî â ïîëóðàñòåêøååñÿ ïî ïîëó ìîðîæåííîå. Óýñëè òóò æå ñðåàãèðîâàë, íàãðåáàÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè êðóïíûé êóñîê è øâûðÿÿ åãî Ñïàéêó â ôèçèîíîìèþ. Âàìïèð çàðû÷àë, çàÿâèë «Òû çà ýòî çàïëàòèøü, mate», è áðîñèëñÿ íà àíãëè÷àíèíà. Òî÷íåå, áðîñèëñÿ îí íà âñå òî æå ìîðîæåííîå(Êñàíäåð âñå-òàêè ñìîòðèò), êîòîðîå îí â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü áðîñèë íà àíãëè÷àíèíà.

-Ýé, òàê íå ÷åñòíî, à ïî÷åìó ýòî ÿ… àï… - Âîçìóùåíèå Êñàíäåðà çàêîí÷èëîñü «ñíåæêîì», ìåòêî çàïóùåííûì Óýñîì. Ñïàéê àæ ïîïåðõíóëñÿ îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè, íî òóò Óýñëè ñîáðàë çàêëèíàíèåì åùå îäèí êîì è ñíîâà îáðóøèë åãî íà Ñïàéêà. Êñàíäåð êèíóëñÿ(íåìíîãî ïîçäíîâàòî, íî ýòî âåäü íå ãëàâíîå) ñïàñàòü ñâîåãî áîéôðåíäà, ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ è óïàë ïðÿìî íà íà÷àâøåãî ïîäíèìàòüñÿ âàìïèðà. Ñïàéê âûðóãàëñÿ, íî äðàòüñÿ íå ñòàë, óçíàâ çíàêîìîå, òàê ñêàçàòü, òåëî.

-Áîæå ìîé… ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? – Ãîëîñ Àíãåëà, ïîëíûé íåïåðåäàâàåìûõ èíòîíàöèé, çàñòàâèë çàìåðåòü âñþ ñ÷àñòëèâóþ òðîèöó. Óýñëè, Ñïàéê è Êñàíäåð, ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû ïîêðûòûå ãðóäîé óæå ðàñòàÿâøåãî ìîðîæåííîãî, â íåâèííîì èçóìëåíèè âîççðèëèñü íà ñòîÿùåãî â äâåðÿõ ñ øèðîêî îòêðûòûì ðòîì Àíãåëà, è çà íèì ñòîÿëè Äæàéëñ, Èòàí, Áàôôè è – ñòðàõ íàïîëíèë ñåðäöà òðåõ – Êîðäåëèÿ…

Ñïàéê è Êñàíäåð ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, ïîäíÿëèñü íà íîãè, ïîøàòûâàÿñü íà ñêîëüçêîé ñóáñòàíöèè, è, óêàçûâàÿ íà ëåæàùåãî Óýñà, õîðîì ñêàçàëè: 

- Ýòî îí íà÷àë! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê, poof. ß íå âèíîâàò, ÷òî òû íà ñòàðîñòè ëåò ñòàë ñîâñåì ãëóõèì, íå óñëûøàë íàñ è íå ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ. – Ñïàéê çàäóì÷èâî ñëèçíóë ìîðîæåííîå ñî ùåêè ñèäÿùåãî ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ Êñàíäåðà. Àíãåë íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïÿëèëñÿ íà óâëåêøóþñÿ ïàðî÷êó, ïîòîì áåçìîëâíî âñòàë, ðåøèâ, ÷òî åìó íàäîåëî ñìîòðåòü, è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè Óýñëè. Åìó âñëåä äîíåñëèñü ãðîìêèå âîçìóùåíèÿ Êîðäåëèè ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî îíà íå æåëàåò âèäåòü òî, ÷òî îíà âèäèò, è ýòî óæàñíî, è «Ewwwww!!!», è Áîæå, Êñàíäåð Õàððèñ, íèêîãäà íå íàïîìèíàé, ÷òî îíà öåëîâàëà ýòè ãóáû…

Àíãåë óæå íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, êàê âäðóã, íà ìàíåð Àïîêàëèïñèñà, ïåðåä íèì âîçíèêëà Õàðìîíè. Íå ãîòîâûé ê àòàêå, Àíãåë ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ â êîñòåäðîáèëüíûõ îáúÿòèÿõ âàìïèðåññû (òî, êàê Õàðìîíè îáû÷íî åãî îáíèìàëà, íàâîäèëî Àíãåëà íà ìûñëü, ÷òî îíà íèêàê íå çàïîìíèò òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí óæå äàâíî íå âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ Áàôôè, è ÷òî îí óæå çàìóæåì, è ÷òî…)

-Õààààðì…íè… - Êîíå÷íî, ïåðåêðûòûé ïî âñåì øëþçàì âîçäóõ âàìïèðó áûë íå íóæåí, íî ìàçîõèñòîì îí íèêîãäà íå áûë. Íó… òîëüêî ðàçâå ÷òî… òàê… íå ÷àñòî… íó… êàïåëüêó…

Ïàðà øèðîêî îòêðûòûõ íåâèííûõ ãëàç âîççðèëàñü íà íåãî ñíèçó.

-Òû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë, ïàïî÷êà? – Àíãåë òàê è íå ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó âñå âàìïèðû â åãî ñåìüå – ïðèåìíûå èëè ðîäíûå, ñ óäèâèòåëüíûì óïîðñòâîì çîâóò åãî ïàïî÷êîé (êðîìå Äàðëû, ðàçóìååòñÿ, êîòîðàÿ âàìïèðîì óæå äàâíî íå áûëà). Åìó ïðèøëîñü òðèæäû çàäóøèòü Ñïàéêà(çà ÷òî Êñàíäåð äóëñÿ íà íåãî öåëóþ íåäåëþ), ïðåæäå ÷åì íàõàëüíûé âàìïèð ïåðåñòàë çâàòü åãî ïàïîé. È äåëî áûëî äàæå íå â âûðàæåíèè ëèöà Ñïàéêà, à â òîì, ÷òî Àíãåë ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ÷åì-òî âðîäå çàâàìïèðåííîãî ïèòåêàíòðîïà, òî åñòü, î÷åíü, î÷åíü ñòàðûì. 

Õàðìîíè íàêîíåö-òî âûïóñòèëà åãî èç ñâîèõ îáúÿòèé, ÷òî, âïðî÷åì, íå ïðèâåëî Àíãåëà â êàêîå-ëèáî îáëåã÷åíèå, ïîòîìó êàê òåïåðü îíà òàùèëà åãî â íàïðàâëåíèè äîìàøíåãî êèíîòåàòðà (äîëãàÿ èñòîðèÿ), íà îäíîì äûõàíèè (èëè íà âàìïèðñêîì ýêâèâàëåíòå «îäíîãî äûõàíèÿ») ðàññêàçûâàÿ, êàê ñèëüíî ïðîãðàììà «Óäèâèòåëüíîå è íåâåðîÿòíîå èç æèçíè ñëîíîâ» íóæíà Àíãåëó, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü ñåáÿ è ïåðåñòàòü ðåâíîâàòü åå ê Áàôôè. Àíãåë, îò ïîëíîãî îò÷àÿíèÿ, ñíà÷àëà ðåøèë áûëî ñïåòü, íî çàòåì ïðèøåë ê âûâîäó, ÷òî Õàðìîíè âåäü ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ è íå ïîäàâèòñÿ, à âîò Ñóùèå Ñèëû íàøëþò íà Ãèïåðèîí êàêóþ-íèáóäü áóðþ âåêà çà çëîñòíîå íàðóøåíèå ãëàâíîé ñòàòüè äîãîâîðà, çàêëþ÷åííîãî ïî ïîâîäó áåñïåðåáîéíîãî âëàäåíèÿ Àíãåëîì åãî äóøîé. Îäíàêî íà ýòîò ðàç åìó ïîâåçëî. Ñïàñåíèå ïðèøëî â ëèöå íàïðàâëÿþùåãîñÿ â äóø ïîëóðàçäåòîãî Óýñëè. Àíãåë, çàìåðåâ ñ ïîäíÿòîé íîãîé, íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îáàëäåâøå ïÿëèëñÿ íà ÷àñòè÷íî ïîêðûòîãî ìîðîæåííûì àíãëè÷àíèíà, çàòåì âûðâàëñÿ èç õâàòêè Õàðìîíè, îñêîðáëåíî íàäóâøåéñÿ, è óñòðåìèëñÿ çà ñâîèì ìóæåì. 

  ×àñ ñïóñòÿ, êîãäà äâåðü â äóøåâóþ âñå-òàêè îòêðûëàñü(ïîä âîïëè Ñïàéêà è Êñàíäåðà ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî òóò ïîë õîëîäíûé, è åñëè Êñàíäåð îòìîðîçèò ñåáå çàä, Àíãåë áóäåò îòâå÷àòü), Àíãåë ïðèøåë ê äâóì âûâîäàì. Ïåðâûì áûëî òî, ÷òî èì (Àíãåëó è Óýñëè – íè Êñàí, íè Ñïàéê íå ïðèáëèçÿòñÿ ê íåé è íà ñòî ìåòðîâ) ñðî÷íî íóæíà íîðìàëüíàÿ âàííà, ïîòîìó êàê â ýòîì «ìîêðîì êàðöåðå» ïðèõîäèòñÿ âûäåëûâàòü òàêèå àêðîáàòè÷åñêèå íîìåðà, íà êîòîðûå îí íå ñïîñîáåí. È âîîáùå, Àíãåëó íàäîåëî, ÷òî Ñïàéê ïîñòîÿííî òîð÷èò ïîä äâåðüþ – ïîä âñåìè äâåðÿìè â îòåëå, êóäà áû îíè ñ Óýñëè íå çàíûêàëèñü – âûÿñíÿÿ ïîäðîáíîñòè èõ ñåêñóàëüíîé æèçíè, êàê áóäòî ó íåãî íåò ñâîåé. À îíà ó íåãî áûëà. Â îãðîìíûõ ðàçìåðàõ. Íå òîëüêî Ñïàéê èìåë õîðîøèé ñëóõ. Âòîðûì âûâîäîì áûëî òî, ÷òî òåïåðü îí çíàåò åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá åñòü ìîðîæåííîå òàê, ÷òîáû âñå ýòî äåëî ïðèíîñèëî óäîâîëüñòâèå. Íàñòîÿùåå óäîâîëüñòâèå. Òåïëîå è ñòîíóùåå, çîâóùåå åãî ïî èìåíè… Àíãåë ïîíÿë, ÷òî óâëåêàåòñÿ, ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü ñòðàøíîå, âðîäå Èòàíà íà ñêåéòáîðäå â îäíîé íàáåäðåííîé ïîâÿçêå. Ýòî âñåãäà ñðàáàòûâàëî êàê ïðîòèâîâîçáóæàþùåå ñðåäñòâî. 

-Íó ÷òî, çàêîí÷èë ñî ñâîèì ãàðåìîì??? – Äîëåòåëî äî âàìïèðà òî, ÷åãî îí òàê áîÿëñÿ – ãîëîñ Êîðäåëèè. Àíãåë âçäîõíóë, ðàçìûøëÿÿ, çà ÷òî åìó ýòî âñå. Ïîòîì âäðóã âñïîìíèë è óñòûäèëñÿ. È äàæå íå ñòàë îáúÿñíÿòü â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç, ÷òî òàêîå ãàðåì è ÷åì îí îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò ìîíîãàìèè.  

-Ó íàñ êóõíÿ, òîòàëüíî âûìàçàííàÿ ìîðîæåííûì – è åñëè òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî *ÿ* ñîáèðàþñü ñîñêðåáàòü åãî ñî ñòåíîê, òî òû î÷åíü ñèëüíî îøèáàåøüñÿ. Äàæå åñëè òû îïëàòèøü ìîè ñ÷åòà çà õèì÷èñòêó… îäíó ìèíóòó, êîòîðûå òû óæå îïëà÷èâàåøü… Òàê ÷òî ÿ íå çíàþ – âîò, äåðæè ëîïàòêó, äîñòàâàé êàê-íèáóäü ýòó ïàðó áåçìîçãîâûõ àíîìàëüíûõ ÿâëåíèé èç äóøåâîé – êóõíÿ âñÿ âàøà.

  Âûäàâ öåííûå óêàçàíèÿ, Êîðäåëèÿ îòáûëà â íåîïðåäåëåííîì íàïðàâëåíèè – íî Àíãåë ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî íàïðàâëåíèå áûëî íàïðàâëåíèåì «Ëîðí. Áëèæàéøèå äâà ÷àñà ïðîñüáà íå áåñïîêîèòü». Àíãåë íå âïåðâûå ïîäóìàë, íå ñëèøêîì ëè ìàëî ëþäåé îí ñúåë â ñâîè çëûå ëåòà. 

-Óýñ, êàê òû äóìàåøü, åñëè ÿ ïðèòâîðþñü çëûì, îíà èñïóãàåòñÿ? È, ìîæåò, óáåæèò, ïîêà «òû âñå íå óëàäèøü»? Íà íåäåëüêó?

  Óýñëè óëûáíóëñÿ.

-ß äóìàþ, åäèíñòâåííî, êóäà ýòî íàñ ïðèâåäåò – òåáÿ ê î÷åðåäíîé ïàðòèè öåïåé, à ìåíÿ – ê ãîðäîìó òèòóëó òâîåãî ñòðàæà. 

   Àíãåë âçäîõíóë, çàòåì ñäåëàë áîëüøèå ùåíÿ÷üè ãëàçà è âûðàæåíèå ëèöà «íó-ðàçâå-ÿ-íå-ëàïî÷êà?». Óýñëè îòâåòèë åìó ïîëíûì óæàñà âçãëÿäîì. Àíãåë ïîïûòàëñÿ èñïðàâèòü ïîëîæåíèå, óáðàë âûðàæåíèå è îñòàâèë ãëàçà. Óýñëè ïîìîðãàë, ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è, âðó÷èâ Àíãåëó ïîëîòåíöå, íàïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ. Àíãåë, áîðìî÷à «Íó íèêîãäà íå ðàáîòàåò. Íó âîò ïî÷åìó ó Ñïàéêà ðàáîòàåò, à ó ìåíÿ íåò?», ïðèñòðîèëñÿ ñëåäîì. Óýñ ñæàëèëñÿ è ñî÷óâñòâåííî îáíÿë ðàññòðîåííîãî âàìïèðà. Àíãåë ìûñëåííî ïðîïåë «Ñðàáîòàëî!». 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Ñ êóõíåé â êîíöå êîíöîâ ðàçîáðàëñÿ Äæàéëñ. ×òî îí ñ íåé ñäåëàë – íèêòî íå çíàë, ïîòîìó êàê Íàáëþäàòåëü âûãíàë âñåõ, â òå÷åíèå ïîëó÷àñà äåëàë ÷òî-òî, ñîïðîâîæäàâøååñÿ ñòðàííûìè çâóêàìè, à ïîòîì êóõíÿ ñòàëà àáñîëþòíî ÷èñòîé. Îäíàêî Èòàí íå áûë ñòîëü æå ñ÷àñòëèâ, êàê âñå îñòàëüíûå, è òóò æå ïðèíÿëñÿ âûÿñíÿòü, âûçûâàë ëè Äæàéëñ èõ äåìîíà îïÿòü èëè íåò. Äèñêóññèÿ çàòÿíóëñÿ. Àíãåë ñ Óýñëè áëàãîðàçóìíî îñòàâèëè àíãëè÷àí âûÿñíÿòü îòíîøåíèÿ è íàïðàâèëèñü ïîäàëüøå îò ïîëÿ áèòâû. Êàê ãîâîðèòüñÿ, èç îãíÿ äà â ïîëûìÿ – íà èõ ïóòè âîçíèêëà Äðó, îêðóæåííàÿ ïÿòüþ ñåíáåðíàðàìè. È âûãëÿäåâøàÿ êðàéíå âîçìóùåííî…

-Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü!

  Âàìïèð è ÷åëîâåê ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, áîÿñü äàæå äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî èõ æäåò. 

-Äåòêè ñêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî îíè íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþò. Âàì íàäî ñðî÷íî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Êñàíäåðîì è Ñïàéêîì. 

  Àíãåë è Óýñëè ñíîâà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, î ÷åì èäåò ðå÷ü.

-À? 

  Äðó, îñêîðáëåííàÿ ïîäîáíûì íåïîíèìàíèåì, íàäóëàñü. Àíãåë òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âèíîâíûì âî âñåõ ñìåðòíûõ ãðåõàõ… íå òî ÷òîáû îí íå áûë â íèõ âèíîâåí, íî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Óýñ îòêîïàë çàêëèíàíèå, ñäåëàâøåå äóøó âàìïèðà ïåðìàíåíòíîé, ñìåðòíûå ãðåõè íåñêîëüêî ïîìåðêëè ïåðåä ðàäîñòÿìè æèçíè… íó, è ïåðåä òåì, ÷òî Óýñ ïðèãðîçèë ïðåâðàòèòü Àíãåëà â çåëåíî-êðàñíóþ ëÿãóøêó, åñëè îí áóäåò âïàäàòü â ñâîè òÿãîñòíûå ðàçäóìüÿ. Íî òàê èëè èíà÷å, íàäóâøàÿñÿ Äðó âñåãäà çàñòàâëÿëà Àíãåëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ êðàéíå íåõîðîøèì âàìïèðîì… «ïàïî÷êîé». 

-Äðó, êàêèå äåòêè? Çà÷åì íàì ñ *íèìè* ãîâîðèòü?

-Ìîè ìàëåíüêèå, ïóøèñòûå äåòêè, - Äðó, ëàñêîâî óëûáàÿñü, óñåëàñü íà ïîë ðÿäîì ñî ùåíêàìè, - Âàøè ïàïî÷êè ïëîõî âåäóò ñåáÿ… - Âàìïèðåññà âíîâü ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Óýñó ñ Àíãåëîì, - Âû äîëæíû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Êñàíäåðîì è Ñïàéêîì!

  Óýñëè ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, âñå åùå ïûòàÿñü èñïîëüçîâàòü ëîãèêó(íó íàòóðà ó íåãî òàêàÿ), Àíãåë æå, íàó÷åííûé äîëãèì è ãîðüêèì îïûòîì, ïðîñòî ïÿëèëñÿ â ïóñòîòó.

-Çà÷åì íàì ãîâîðèòü ñ Êñàíäåðîì è Ñïàéêîì?

  Äðó ïîäíÿëà íà Óýñëè ãëàçà è, ñ âûðàæåíèåì «íó-òû-è-òóïîé», òåðïåëèâî îáúÿñíèëà:

-Îíè íåñ÷àñòëèâû. Äåòêè íåñ÷àñòëèâû, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íèõ íåò íàñòîÿùåé äîìàøíåé æèçíè.

   Óýñëè ïëþíóë íà ëîãèêó. 

-À?

   Äðó çàêàòèëà ãëàçà.

-Îíè íå ïîíèìàþò, ïî÷åìó äâîå èç èõ ïàïî÷åê íåæåíàòû. 

   Àíãåë âíåçàïíî âûâàëèëñÿ èç ïÿëèíüÿ â ïóñòîòó:

-Êîíå÷íî, îíè íå ïîíèìàþò, èõ ðàñòÿò äâå ïàðû ãååâ, ïðè÷åì ñîâñåì íå ñîáà÷üåãî ðîäà, ÷òî æ òû õî÷åøü? ß áû òîæå íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë, åñëè áû ìåíÿ ðàñòèëè ÷åòûðå ñîáàêè íåòðàäèöèîííîé îðèåíòàöèè.

   Óýñëè óëûáíóëñÿ è ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîõëîïàë ìóæà ïî ïëå÷ó.

-Äðó, âèäèøü ëè, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî Ñïàéê è Êñàíäåð ñàìè äîëæíû ðåøèòü, êàê èì ïîñòóïàòü…

   Âàìïèðåññà ïðèñòàëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàëà Óýñà â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä, çàòåì òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà.

-Ó òåáÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ìîçãîâ â ãîëîâå, ýòî îïàñíî äëÿ æèçíè. Äëÿ æèçíè ïàïî÷êè, ïðåæäå âñåãî. – È ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà óïëûëà, îñòàâèâ íàõîäÿùèõñÿ â ëåãêîé ïðîñòðàöèè ìóæ÷èí íàåäèíå ñî ñ÷àñòëèâûìè ùåíêàìè, òóò æå çàíÿâøèìèñÿ ïîåäàíèåì íîñêîâ Àíãåëà. 

   Ïîñòîÿâ ìèíóòó, Óýñëè âçÿë Àíãåëà çà ðóêó, è, ïðÿ÷àñü çà ìåáåëü, îíè äîáðàëèñü äî ñâîåé êîìíàòû. Äî íà÷àëà òîðæåñòâà îñòàâàëîñü åùå îêîëî òðåõ ÷àñîâ, òàê ÷òî ó íèõ áûëî íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû… íó, âû ïîíÿëè…

   Êñàí è Ñïàéê, ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà âûëåçøèå èç äóøåâîé, çàáàçèðîâàëèñü ïîä äâåðüþ ñïàëüíè Àíãåëà, êîììåíòèðóÿ äîíîñÿùèåñÿ èç-çà íåå çâóêè, ïîêà îçâåðåâøèé Àíãåë íå ñòóêíóë Ñïàéêà äâåðüþ, ïîñëå ÷åãî îíè îòïðàâèëèñü çàëèçûâàòü Ñïàéêó ðàíû. Ñïàéê áûë â ïîëíîì âîñòîðãå. 

   Ðîæäåñòâî ïðèáëèæàëîñü. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  Åñòü ìèðû, â êîòîðûõ Ðîæäåñòâî èìååò øàíñ ïðîéòè òèõî è ñïîêîéíî. Äàííûé ìèð ê òàêèì íå îòíîñèëñÿ. Ðîæäåñòâî çäåñü íà÷àëîñü ñ ãðîìêèõ âîïëåé, äîíîñÿùèõñÿ ñ êðûøè Ãèïåðèîíà. 

-Ëåâåå! Ëåâåå! Òû ÷¸, êîñîé, íå âèäèøü êóäà ñóåøü???

-×åðò, Ñïàéê, ÿ äóìàë, òû ñóåøü, à ÿ òîëüêî ïîìîãàþ…

   Ïðèâëå÷åííûå øóìîì ãîñòè îòåëÿ ñîáðàëèñü ïåðåä âõîäíîé äâåðüþ, ñ èíòåðåñîì ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê çàíèìàòåëüíîìó äèàëîãó íà êðûøå. Ïðèñîåäèíèâøèåñÿ Äîí è Êîííîð, îäíàêî, áûëè ïîäâåðãíóòû ìàññîâîìó øèêàíüþ – äåòÿì, ìîë, òàêîå ðàíî ñëóøàòü. Êîííîð âîçìóòèëñÿ, çàÿâèâ, ÷òî ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ó íåãî ïîÿâèëñÿ êîìïüþòåð, îí âèäåë ïîðíîãðàôèè áîëüøå, ÷åì îíè âñå âìåñòå âçÿòûå, òàê ÷òî Ñïàéê è Êñàíäåð, òåì áîëåå ÷òî îíè æèâóò òóò óæå òðåòèé ìåñÿö è ÷òî âñå åãî ëþáèìûå ôèëüìû è ìóëüòèêè íàïîëîâèíó ïðåâðàùåíû â  òó æå ïîðíîãðàôèþ â äâóõ çíàêîìûõ ëèöàõ, åìó íå ñòðàøíû. Äîí òóò æå ïðèíÿëàñü ñïîðèòü ïî ïîâîäó êîëè÷åñòâà ïðîñìîòðåííîé ïîðíîãðàôèè, âçðîñëûå ïðèøëè â äèêèé óæàñ è âñå-òàêè âûïðîâîäèëè ïîäðîñòêîâ êóäà ïîäàëüøå, äðóæíî âûñêàçàâøèñü, ÷òî â ìèðå ýòîì åñòü âåùè, êîòîðûå îíè çíàòü íå æåëàþò. Ñîáñòâåííî, îòñóòñòâîâàëè òîëüêî ñàìè õîçÿåâà îòåëÿ, êîòîðûå âñå åùå áûëè çàíÿòû… âû âñå åùå ïîíèìàåòå ÷åì…

-Ñèëüíåå, Ñïàéê! Ñèëüíåå! Áëèí, äåðæè ýòî õðåíîâèíó ïðÿìî, à òî ñåé÷àñ ñîâñåì âûâàëèòñÿ!

-Äà íó íå ëåçåò îíà äàëüøå, íå ëåçåò! Ñëèøêîì òîëñòàÿ!

-ß, ÷òî ëè, âèíîâàò?

-Ñëóøàé, ìîæåòå ìàñëîì íàìàçàòü? 

-Çíàåøü, ýòî óæå ñìàõèâàåò íà ôåòèøèçì! Ïîãîâîðè ñ íåé, âäðóã ïîñëóøàåò! Òîãî ãëÿäè, åùå è îòâåòèò!

-Îé, âû åãî òîëüêî ïîñëóøàéòå! Ýòî íå ÿ ñïàë ñ ïëþøåâûì ìåäâåäåì äî ïÿòíàäöàòè ëåò, è óæ òî÷íî íå ÿ êàæäóþ ñóááîòó âûãóëèâàë åãî íà ãàçîíå! ß äàæå áîþñü äóìàòü, ÷åì òû ñ íèì ïî íî÷àì çàíèìàëñÿ!

-Äà, êîíå÷íî, ó òåáÿ ìåäâåäÿ íå áûëî, êàêîé áû ìåäâåäü ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñïàòü ñ òîáîé! Õîòÿ, ñòîï, òû ïÿòüäåñÿò ëåò ñïàë ñ Àíãåëîì, à ýòî, ê òâîåìó ñâåäåíèþ, þðèäè÷åñêè – ãîëàÿ íåêðîôèëèÿ! 

-Êòî áû ãîâîðèë! Òû ðîäèëñÿ íà Àäñêîé ïàñòè, âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ áîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì äåìîíîâ, ÷åì ÿ, òû ñìîòðèøü ýòî ñòðàøíîå øîó Áåííè Õèëëà! Òû ñïèøü ñî ìíîé, ÷òî, åñëè óæ áûòü ñïåöèôè÷íûì, òîæå íåêðîôèëèÿ! È ó òåáÿ íà ïîëîâèíå òðóñîâ – ïîêåìîíû!

-Ó òåáÿ òîæå íà òðóñàõ ïîêåìîíû!

-×ÒÎ?! Íåò!

-Äà!

-Íåò!

-Äà!

-Íåò! ß âîîáùå íå íîøó òðóñîâ!

-Äà, êîíå÷íî, à êòî â÷åðà íàïÿëèë ìîè òðóñû ñ Ïèêà÷ó ñåáå íà ãîëîâó è áåãàë ïî êîìíàòå ñ êðèêàìè «ß – ÷åëîâåê-ïîêåìîí, ÿ òåáÿ ñúåì!»???

-Ýòî âñå ðàäè òåáÿ! À åùå ÿ ðàäè òåáÿ ñìîòðåë «Ñóïåðìåíà», äàæå ïåðåêëþ÷àë êàíàëû! È åùå ÿ â÷åðà âûãóëÿë Êàìàçà ñ Àêóëîé – è âñå ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû òû ñìîã ïîñìîòðåòü «×åðåïàøåê-íèíäçÿ»!!! È åùå ÿ, ðèñêóÿ æèçíü, çàìåíèë ãåëü äëÿ âîëîñ íà êëåé â âàííîé Poof'à – è âñå ðàäè òåáÿ! Òû òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òîáû ñî ìíîé ñäåëàë ýòîò æóòêèé áûâøèé Íàáëþäàòåëü, åñëè áû îí ìåíÿ çàñòóêàë??? À òû… òû ìåíÿ íå ëþáèøü…

  Çàòåì âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Ñëóøàþùèå íàñòîé÷èâî ïûòàëèñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íåïðèëè÷íûõ ìûñëåííûõ îáðàçîâ ïî ïîâîäó ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî íàä íèìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, äî íèõ äîíåñëèñü íåãðîìêèå ôðàçû:

-Óêóøó.

-Êóñàé. Àé, åùå ðàç, íå ïîíÿë…

-À ñþäà?

-Ìóóóóóóððððð…

-Ñëóøàé, äàâàé âñå-òàêè óñòàíîâèì ýòó äîëáàííóþ èëëþìèíàöèþ è çàéìåìñÿ äåëàìè?  

   Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ñïåêòàêëü, â îáùåì-òî, îêîí÷åí, ãîñòè ïîáðåëè îáðàòíî â îòåëü, äîäåëûâàòü ïîñëåäíèå äåëà. Êîãäà Ñïàéê ñ Êñàíäåðîì ââàëèëèñü â õîëë, èõ âñòðåòèëà ìàññà íåâèííûõ âçãëÿäîâ è îäèí ðàçäðàæåííûé. Ñïàéê óñìåõíóëñÿ è íàõàëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà çàäíþþ ÷àñòü òóò æå çààëåâøåãî Äæàéëñà. Èòàí òóò æå ïðèíÿë åùå áîëåå ðàçäðàæåííûé âèä. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî, õîòÿ Ñïàéê ñ Äæàéëñîì êëÿòâåííî çàâåðèëè åãî, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè íè÷åãî íåò è áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå áóäåò, Èòàí âñå åùå ðåâíîâàë ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà ê âàìïèðó. 


End file.
